Sensors and other monitoring devices are becoming a common companion in the everyday life of many people. In fact, many of the electrical devices utilized on a daily basis by an individual include multiple sensors. For example, many mobile computing devices, such as smartphones and tablet computers, include a plethora of sensors. Sensors are also commonly used in static electronic devices, such as consumer electronics (e.g., a “smart” televisions), access security systems, and other immobile electronic devices. Additionally, in a more recent trend, sensors have been added to wearable personal items such as “smart” clothing, watches, glasses, bracelets, and other jewelry and wearable personal items.
Depending on the type of sensor and the device or item in which it is included, a sensor may be configured to monitor various stimuli and generate sensor data indicative of various characteristics. For example, the sensors included in many mobile computing devices are oftentimes configured to generate sensor data indicative of various context parameters of the mobile computing device itself, such as the current location of the mobile computing device, characteristics of the current environment of the mobile computing device, and/or other context parameters related to the mobile computing device. Alternatively, sensors included in wearable personal items are oftentimes configured to generate sensor data indicative of a context parameter of the wearable personal item such as, the current location of the wearable personal item and/or a various context parameters of the wearer such as, the wearer's heart rate or activity level.